1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, in which a web unit having a windable web member is detachably provided to a fixing device frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
An fixing device is the well-known device in which a web unit having a windable web member is detachably provided to a fixing device frame, for example, in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 3-267984.
In the above-described conventional technology, such a care is taken that a housing of the web unit is made of heat resistive resin or a heat resistive sheet is adhered onto a grip area at the web unit replacement. However, because the web unit is located right above a fixing heat roller which is heated to about 200.degree. C., it is not necessarily a safe structure to be handled with empty-hands by the operator.
Further, because there is no structure to directly fix the web unit to the fixing device frame, the print can be conducted even when the mounting of the web unit is imperfect. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that mid-insertion of the web unit can not be prevented.